


In Your Frequency

by alycat



Series: kittypup 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything they've been through, things between the packs aren't picture perfect and with the birth coming closer things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, claiming, were!animals, animal!traits, mpreg, public sex, bloodplay, character death (not J2 ofc), semi-bestiality.

-¤-

 

Jared looked over to where his mate was lounging close to the fire, shining black fur reflecting the flames when Jensen shifted to get into a better position.

"After the birth, I'm thinking about suggesting for the panthers to move closer," Jared's father said quietly, his eyes as well settled on Jensen.

"Move into the caves?" Jared asked. "I don't think they’d like that, they are different from us. Jensen gets antsy if we spend too long under the weight of the mountain."

Jensen rolled over on his back, stretching big paws into the air before he curled up on his other side, green eyes locking on Jared for a moment and Jared was very sure his mate knew that he was being talked about, green eyes flashed amusement before the pink tongue flicked out to lick at one paw lazily, seemingly ignoring Jared again.

"No, but they could build new dwellings closer to here," the Alpha said. "Hopefully more unions can form if they live closer to us."

"I hope not."

Jared spun around and met the look of the same young man that had spoken up on Jensen's return and he was all but ready to rip his throat open when a deep, guttural sound rang out from the middle of the room. Without a second glance to the other were Jared crossed the room to kneel down beside his mate who had pushed himself up to half sitting position and those green eyes looked at Jared with something akin to surprise.

"Jen?" Jared asked.

A shiver ran through his mate's body and then a mewling sound rang out in the room before Jensen almost fell down on his side again, strong back legs pushing against the ground when he shifted. It took a moment before it clicked in Jared's mind, by then a male and a female from each pack was already kneeling beside his mate, helping him up. Jensen went willingly, wobbling for a moment when he got up on all fours but he took his time to lick a soothing stripe over Jared's jaw. Jared let his hands move through Jensen's soft fur, letting one hand drift down to stroke the swell of Jensen's belly before his mate was led away. Taken away to the birthing room and Jared was left in the suddenly silent room, nothing for him to do besides waiting for his mate to give birth to their child.

-¤-

Hours had passed and Jared was pacing back and forth in the room, paws heavy against the ground while he time and time again looked towards the corridor leading to the nursing area, aching to be there for his mate, but he knew better than to attempt it. Only breeders were ever allowed in that part of the caves.

The heat of the fire met him when he paced his way back to the middle of the room for a few minutes before he started walking in circles along the wall, nervousness not allowing him to stand still for long. He could feel his father’s eyes on him from where the Alpha was lounging in a corner together with Jensen's parents, the three of them in their animal form as they had been since Jared had started his pacing around the room. At first both packs had stayed in the big common area, but when the labor seemed to drag out and Jared started growling at anyone questioning what was happening they had all moved outside into the clearing and Jared was grateful for that. Jared almost wished Jensen would go through the labor in his human form, the eerie silence of the cat was getting to him.

The next second Jared was wishing for the silence to return because a loud, pained yowl came from the nursery and Jared was moving without even realizing it, he was mere steps from the opening to the dark corridor before a big, dark wolf stepped in his path. Jared lifted his upper lip, showing sharp canine teeth and a growl rumbled through his body, all his mind focused on his mate. He was almost ready to fight his father when another pained sound came from where Jensen was. His father shifted then and knelt down in front of Jared, one big, familiar hand closing around his muzzle in a way that he hadn't felt since he was a small pup and the growl died in Jared's chest.

"Quiet down, son," the Alpha said. "If he hears you it will only cause him more distress."

Jared shifted then, suddenly needing to voice the concerns that he had kept inside for too many hours.

"It shouldn't take this long," he said the second the transformation was complete and he could stand up on two legs.

"We don't know that," Alan said and Jared turned around to face his mate's father.

"It's been _hours_ ," Jared protested. "This... What if something's wrong?"

Alan was still kneeling on the floor, one hand idly scratching behind his wife's ears as he continued to talk.

"Jared, your child with my son will be the first of its kind," the feline Alpha said firmly. "Do not expect the worst just because it's not going the way these things usual do. You know that Jensen is strong, he will be alright and so will your child."

Jared nodded his agreement; Jensen's strength was one thing he would never doubt and he let that knowledge settle deep inside him, calming his breathing down slowly. What little equilibrium he had managed to gather was quickly shattered when a sound close to a scream rang out, sounding too loud in the otherwise silent caves. Panic was pushing at the edges of Jared's mind and he was just about to walk down the corridor, no matter what, when he heard footsteps coming closer. The four weres all turned to look at the woman who stepped out into the common area and Jared's gaze snapped to where blotches of red colored her skin; he could smell his mate on her.

"Your mate is alright," was the first thing she said when she met Jared's gaze. "He's very tired, but he's all healthy and happy."

A weight seemed to fall from Jared's shoulders at her words and he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Beside him he heard the content purr from Donna and he knew he wasn't the only that had been worried and could finally relax.

"And my child?" Jared asked.

"They are okay," the woman said with a bright smile.

Jared could hear both Alphas gasp for breath and in the corner of his eye he saw the shimmer that was Jensen's mother changing to her human form but he couldn't really take any of it in over the rush of blood in his ears. For a few long moments he just stood staring at the woman.

"They?" he asked finally.

"Twins," the female confirmed, smile brightening even more. "One boy and one girl, both strong and healthy but that was the reason the labor took unusually long. It was a wonder to see."

Jared was stunned, weres did not have litters. No one knew why, but a were carrying more than one child was extremely rare and nothing anyone ever expected, but suddenly he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have seen it coming.

"That's why...he went over time," Jared mumbled to himself. "Why..."

He didn't get further before a sound reached him from the corridor and everything else faded away when a familiar scent reached him; familiar and yet subtly different in a way that made Jared feel both protective and possessive at the same time.

Jensen was flanked by the other care takers when he entered the room, hands prepared to catch him if the exhaustion got the better of him, but Jared didn't really take notice of any of them because all he could see was his mate, looking more amazing than ever. A thin sheen of sweat covered Jensen's body, enough to make the man's freckled skin gleam in the flickering light from the fire and his soft hair was darkened by sweat as well, clinging to his head. Despite that he looked happier than Jared had ever seen him and the reason was clear when Jared's gaze fell to two small bundles of fur resting in his mate's arms. Jared didn't know what he had been expecting but nothing could have prepared him for the two small pups nestled against Jensen's naked body. With a bright smile, Jensen cupped a hand under one of the small bodies and held it out for Jared.

"Your son and the future alpha," he said in voice that was as joyful as it was tired.

For a second Jared wondered about the almost formal tone of Jensen's voice, but then he realized that the packs had found their way back into the caves, wolves and cats alike taking in the scene playing out. He accepted the small body, for the first time looking down at his son and he could barely hold back a gasp. A part of him had known that his child would not be pure wolf, but the little body in his hands had clear traces of both species; Jensen's silky soft fur but with a brownish pattern that clearly came from Jared, and when his son lifted his face towards Jared, scenting the air, Jared could see that the small face was a mixture of his and Jensen's features as well.

"Welcome to the world, Alexander," Jared said and pressed his lips against the pup’s forehead before he held his son up for the packs to see.

Jensen stepped up by his side then, lifting up the other small, blind pup and holding it up to be presented to their joined packs for the first time.

"And his sister," Jensen said with a soft smile. "My princess, Alyssa."

Jared reached out and let his hands move over the small female's head, smiling when the pup made a purring sound and a tiny tongue came out to lick over his fingers, scratchy surface familiar and he leaned in to press a kiss between the pup's ears .

"They are beautiful," Jared said and stepped closer to his mate. "Thank you for being mine, for giving me them."

Jensen smiled then and leaned in for a soft brush of lips, taking Alex back from his hands and looking towards the packs but whatever words were on his tongue he seemed to swallow them down and turned to walk towards the corridor leading down to their private room. In that moment there was nothing Jared wanted more than to close himself away and get to know his children as well as explore the subtle but definite change in Jensen.

-¤-

"You smell different," Jared mumbled against his mate's neck, licking away the sheen of sweat.

"Yeah, a pregnancy will do that to you," Jensen mumbled and pressed himself closer to Jared.

Jared let his hands roam down his mate's body, taking in the now softer swell of his mate's belly, fast healing were body already working on returning Jensen's form to what it had been before his body had changed with the weight of their children. A quick glance over to the corner told him that Alex and Alyssa were sleeping, a pile of fur that made it hard to tell where one body ended and the other begun.

"I like this new smell," Jared said and pushed Jensen over on his back, pressing kisses against heated skin.

"You know... I heal fast," Jensen said with a small laugh. "But not _that_ fast..."

"Oh, I know," Jared said and with a smirk he let himself shift form.

Jensen looked puzzled for a moment but then his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned when Jared let his long tongue graze his mate's soft skin, gathering the salt on his flesh until Jensen's chest was heaving with heavy breathing.

"Feels so good," Jensen groaned and lifted his hands to Jared's head. "Love your tongue on me."

Jared loved the smell of his mate, the rich scent that had him hard and wanting in no-time but that moment wasn't about him, it as all about his mate and Jared took his time, trailing over soft freckled skin with his long tongue. Low moans escaped Jensen and when Jared licked down over his mate's hips he felt the man arch up, cock hard and leaking. The salty taste exploded across Jared's tongue when he licked over the head, much stronger than it ever tasted in his human form and Jared focused on his mate's cock, curving his tongue around it while Jensen's hands tugged at his fur.

"Jared... fuck..." Jensen moaned.

Jensen hissed when Jared let his tongue trail down to where his mate was still tender and swollen but even the short burst of pain seemed to do nothing to stave the orgasm clearly building in Jensen, when Jared shifted enough for his fur to drag over Jensen's bare legs the man came with a loud moan, shivering when Jared licked the cooling come from his skin with broad swipes of his tongue.

"Change..." Jensen mumbled and tugged at one of Jared's ears with a lazy smile. "Wanna..."

Jared obeyed, letting the transformation ripple through him when he stretched out next to his mate.

"Love this," Jared said, swiping the last drops of come from Jensen's belly. "Can't wait until you're healed enough for me to fuck you again, mix my scent with yours... that's part of why you smell so very different. Haven't fucked you in weeks."

"Sorry about that," Jensen said and trailed one hand down to wrap around Jared's hard cock. "I was kinda... busy being full of pups..."

Jared's responding laughter drowned in a groan when Jensen sank down to wrap silky soft lips around his hard cock and for a while Jared let himself drown in the smell and sensation of his mate.

-¤-

"Two years of this," Jensen said and stretched his human form out, resting his head against Jared's side. "Two years until they can shift and we'll be able to see their human forms. Be able to talk them."

Jared opened one eye and looked to where Alyssa and Alex were tumbling all over each other, paws and ears too big for their bodies and their unusual eyes wide and curious. His wolf form preventing him from speaking, all Jared could do was push against Jensen's hand, nuzzling in close and licking over his mate's fingers, tasting warm skin and faint trace of salt.

"Jared," Jensen said, quietly enough for the word to only be meant for the two of them.

A quick glance around the clearing showed that the packs were both lazing about in the warm sun, animal and human forms milling together and Jared let the change transform him, shifting around until they were belly to belly in their corner of the clearing, legs tangled together. He let one big hand travel over Jensen's body, feeling where soft flesh were already giving way to muscles once more.

"Mate," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips.

"Mate," Jensen answered in a purr.

"No."

The voice rang out loud somewhere behind Jared and he felt his mate tense up, purring dying out when Jensen's green gaze locked on the person speaking. Jared didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken out, even though he had hoped that the young werewolf would have let it all go after the twins were born, a part of him had expected for it all to explode sooner or later.

"Dylan," he growled and got to his feet, facing the other were. "Back off."

"No," the younger man said again. "Can't you see what this is doing to you? To the pack? It's not _right_."

In the corner of his eye Jared could see both pack Alphas get to their feet, slowly approaching but before they could get close enough to make a difference, the angry young man continued his tirade.

"You bring _cats_ into our territory, when we should have slaughtered each one of them instead of playing nice. They're vermin, less than and you _mate_ with one of them? Producing filthy half breeds that you expect to lead us? I refuse! These bastard pups are not our leaders, in fact I think they should be put down, right here and right n-"

He didn't get another word out before something big and black exploded into motion with a bloodcurdling roar and it took Jared a few seconds to realize that it was Jensen that had transformed faster than Jared had ever seen before. The big cat was on the werewolf before anyone could react, sharp white teeth snapping in the air when the man barely had time to push the feline away enough to buy himself a few, well needed moments. Jensen landed on soft paws, turning fiery green eyes on the young werewolf who barely managed to transform before the big cat was on him again, claws catching his ear and making blood spill on the ground.

Jared was aware of the almost slack jawed expression of the werewolf pack and smiles of the felines; it seemed that Dylan wasn't the only one that had underestimated Jensen, forgotten how close the feline alpha had actually been to beating Jared at their first meeting.

"Do you want us to step in?"

"No," Jared said without looking towards his or Jensen's father when they stepped up on either side of him. "He threatened my children."

"Jensen can handle this," Alan said firmly. "Unless you think this might harm the packs in some way?"

"Dylan only joined the pack a year ago, he's been nothing but trouble since," Jared's father said in a hard tone. "But this? I want to see him bleed."

"I want to see him die," Jared snarled, eyes glued to his mate's sleek form.

Jensen's green eyes met his for a mere moment before the cat returned his full focus to the wolf in front of him, upper lip lifting up to bare blood stained teeth before they were both in motion again. A loud hiss told Jared that Dylan's claws had found their mark but the wound didn't slow Jensen, a hard whip of his tail through the air and Jared could tell the next move, could tell it was over. An almost human scream left Dylan when Jensen got his jaws around the man's throat, pulling him back on top of Jensen who's back legs came up, pushing against the sensitive skin of Dylan's belly before the claws dug down deep and hard at the same time as Jensen's jaws clenched and the scream died off to a gargling sound before it was replaced with an almost eerie silence.

The big cat pushed the limp body of the wolf away, standing with blood coated fur in front of the joint packs, clearly daring any of them to say anything along the lines that Dylan had. When Jared took a step forward his mate turned towards him, pink tongue coming out to lick the blood away from his muzzle before Jensen let the transformation ripple through him.

Jensen's naked body was a contrast of pale skin and the dark red blood, mostly Dylan's but Jensen also had several still bleeding wounds and Jared felt an urge to step up to his mate, taste the blood and sweat on his body.

"No one," Jensen said, voice barely more than a hiss. "Talks about my children like that and lives... have I made myself clear?"

He looked around the packs, a promise of violence and pain in his clear green eyes and Jared felt pride swell in his chest when both packs lowered their heads in acceptance.

"I will not allow anyone to treat a part of this pack in the way we saw here," Jared's father said and several heads snapped up at the singular term.

"Yes, pack," Alan said and stepped up beside the canine Alpha. "Me and Gerald have talked, and we know that our children are the way to the future. They were both destined to lead their packs, and so they will."

Jared stepped closer to his mate, one arm going around Jensen's blood slick waste, tasting blood in the air and he could feel the tension and adrenaline that still rushed through the other were.

"Alpha?" Jared said and looked at his father.

"Son," the Alpha answered. "Me and Alan have decided that once the twins reach shifting age, we will step down, it will be yours and Jensen's pack then. One pack."

"If anyone feels that they can not accept this, you have two years to make arrangements to leave," Alan filled in. "When Alex and Alyssa shift for the first time, I expect anyone that's against our sons gone. Far gone."

"Does anyone object?" Jared's father asked and looked around the clearing.

Jared wasn't really aware of the murmured responses and lowered heads, his entire being was focused on the man next to him, on the warm blood covering Jensen's body and the show of power Jensen had just given. He dragged strong fingers through the blood on Jensen's hip, dragging red over soft skin and he felt Jensen shiver before the other man turned heated eyes on him, both of them oblivious of what the packs were doing.

"You smell wrong," Jared growled when he realized that his mate's smell was hidden beneath the metallic smell of Dylan's drying blood. "You smell like _him_ , you should always smell like _me_."

Jensen's eyes went dark at the words and Jared could still taste adrenaline in the air when his mate pressed his body closer to Jared, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by the pack.

"So make me smell right," he said and his pink tongue came out, licking droplets of blood from his lower lip.

"Jen," Jared said and gripped Jensen's wrists in a tight grip, locking them behind the man's back.

Jared could feel the adrenaline turn into lust and need and the only thing in his mind was _Jensen_ , the way his mate smelled and the way his still soft body arched against Jared's, tongue licking at the the underside of his jaw. Jared couldn't hold back a moan at the rough scratch. He was barely aware of the two of them moving, or of the group of people parting to let them through when he dragged them towards the cave opening but when Jensen moved one of the cuts on his chest tore open, spilling new blood and all thought seemed to leave Jared's mind and he slammed his mate up against a hard rock, unable to keep it together for long enough to get into the caves.

"Need you now," Jared growled and pressed Jensen face first against the stone. "Hate that you smell like this, but you're so damn hot as well, covered in blood. No one expected this of you, but now they know what a powerful mate I have."

The only answer that came from his mate was a deep, rumbling purr as the man arched back against Jared, blood and sweat making his skin slick where it dragged against Jared's. He pushed one knee in between the man's legs, kicking them apart swiftly and Jensen quickly adjusted to his demands.

"Want you to claim me here and now," Jensen purred softly. "With the pack watching. _Our_ pack. They need to know that I belong to you, just as much as you belong to me."

He turned his head enough to lick a strip up Jared's jaw and the scratch of the tongue had Jared groaning, pushing the _want_ and _need_ even higher, just like it had since the first time Jared had felt the tongue move over his skin. Jared dragged two fingers down Jensen's back, feeling the man shiver when nails dragged through the drying blood and down to the cleft of his ass. Sliding fingers further down Jared was met by his mate's wet opening and he didn't hesitate to push the fingers deep inside, making Jensen's body push down hard when the feline fucked himself down on Jared's fingers.

"C'mon," Jensen said, words almost a hiss. "Need you in me, been too long."

Jared knew how his mate was feeling, he needed to get into his mate's willing body, tie them together for everyone to see until all he could smell on his mate was himself. He pulled his fingers out, feeling Jensen's slick covering the digits and he didn't hesitate to lift them and slide them into his mate's mouth at the same time as he pushed his hard cock into the wet opening with one deep push. Jensen moaned around his fingers, scratchy tongue licking his own wetness from Jared's fingers at the same time as he gyrated his hips, working himself back on Jared's cock.

"So fucking perfect, "Jared groaned and put one hand on his mate’s hip, holding him still. "Missed this, missed being inside you."

"Yes... fuck. Harder, Jared, harder," Jensen whimpered around the fingers in his mouth.

Jared pulled his fingers free and buried his hand in Jensen's soft hair, pulling his head back until his mate's body was a sinful curve, ass pressed against Jared and neck on display in a way that made it impossible for Jared to not lean forward and bite down on tender skin, feeling the lingering blood on Jensen's skin mix with the warm blood of his mate. Jensen yowled at the pain, tight opening clenching Jared even harder. Pounding deep into his mate Jared could feel his knot slowly start to swell and he changed his thrusts and the angle of his body until his knot was pushing insistently at Jensen's slick opening, slowly spreading him even wider while his mate cursed and moaned, nails dragging against the hard stone in front of him.

"Knot me," Jensen demanded. "Please knot me, need to feel you in me, fill me up."

Without answering Jared slammed his hips forward, forcing his growing knot into his mate and Jensen screamed out in pleasure, body trembling around Jared's cock when his mate came without Jared having to touch his cock, moaning and writhing between Jared and the rock. Jensen was beyond the capability of speech; the sounds that left him were purrs mixed with growls and whimpers until he went slack so suddenly that it only was Jared's grip on him and Jared's knot locked inside him that kept Jensen standing up.

"Fuck," Jared groaned and held his mate's pliant body closer. "Can already feel my smell on you, gonna smell it _in_ you now."

Small shallows thrusts had his knot tug at Jensen's rim, pushing the big knot against the man's prostate and pulling helpless whimpers from the feline that made Jared's cock twitch once before the orgasm slammed into him and he started coming deep inside his mate, painting his inner walls with hot come.

"Jay," Jensen gasped, head tilting back against Jared's shoulder.

"I got you," Jared promised and managed to turn them around until his own back was against the rock and Jensen was a heavy weight in his arms.

Sliding down the rock he landed in a sitting position, Jensen still locked to him sprawled out lazily on his lap, head tilted to the side as he lapped sweat from Jared's throat while his cock still pumped inside his mate's body.

"Do I smell like you now?" Jensen sighed and shifted on Jared's lap..

"You smell perfect," Jared said and pulled in a deep breath of air.

The smell of the blood on Jensen's skin was drowned out by the smell of _them_ , the heady smell of both their fluids mixing as well as the sweet smell of Jensen's own blood.

"My mate, my alpha, my everything," Jared mumbled and tilted Jensen's head until he could kiss his mate, feel the rough tongue drag against his own.

"Mate," Jensen agreed, smiling at Jared's lips.

They stayed tied together for a long time, looking out over the clearing where their future pack was moving around and where their two small pups were sleeping, curled close together, and Jared was very happy that they had found such a perfect way to end the feud with the werecats.

\- The End -


End file.
